Xandar's Saga: The Safety of a Tribe
by PotterTheLoneWanderer
Summary: Xandar and Jane have found themselves a tribe to protect them, but not all is what it seems and things start to go horribly wrong.


**A/N: **Ok this is the second part of my tribe story about a character called Xandar. It's been a while since i finished the first story, as i have been quite busy. You should read _Xandar's Saga: His Chosen Victory_ first before you start this otherwise somethings in this story won't make sense. This story takes place midway through season 3 upto the end of season 4 of the tribe. Any reviews would be appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Tribe or any of the characters in the tv show, i'm just borrowing them

**Chapter One: A New Home**

The room was dark, apart from a white glow coming from a computer screen. Xandar sat staring intently at the screen as if he was in deep thought. Suddenly he sprang to life and started to type ferociously on the keyboard. After a few minutes of typing he sat back and admired the work he'd just finished. Taking a sip from the bottle of water by his side he saved his work, he then ejected the CD, picked it up, and looked at it with a smile. Just as he was about to turn the computer off, light started to fill the room.

"Are you still on that thing?" A female voice asked sounding annoyed.

Xandar spun round on his chair and saw Jane standing in the doorway, with a scowl on her face, framed by the light shining in around her. He gave her a meek smile.

"I've just finished, and I was about to turn this _thing_ off." Xandar replied.

"Good, you've been on it constantly for nearly three days now!" Jane exclaimed.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But apparently this piece of work is 'very important' and had to be 'finished as soon as possible.'" Xandar explained.

"He always seems to say that though. You've been working on important work every since we got here. I hardly get to see you!" Jane moaned.

"You see me everyday." Xandar pointed out.

"But that's only at the end of the day, when you're too tired to do anything else but sleep."

"I can't do anything about it; it was part of the deal that got us into this tribe. You should try doing things with some of the other tribe members." Xandar prodded.

"I do, but they just ignore me. It's feels as if they don't like me, or they're looking down on me, like I'm useless."

"Don't be silly, they're just getting used to having you around. It took me a while to get used to you. I mean with all the whining & nagging it was amazing that I ever did." Xandar teased.

Jane glared at him, but Xandar just smiled back.

"Don't worry." He said placing his hand on her arm. "This is the last piece he's going to ask me to do. For a while anyway."

A smile slowly spread across Jane's face.

"Does that mean you'll be able to spend more time with me?" Jane asked hopefully.

"Of course it does."

"Good, because I've missed you…having you around that is."

An awkward silence passed between the two of them. Jane started to slowly move her head towards his but Xandar quickly turned away. He reached over and turned off the computer, and got up off his seat.

"I've got to go take this to him now." He said holding the disc up in one hand & then pocketing it.

Jane was looking down at the seat he'd just got up out of and didn't say anything.

"When I get back we can get some food and have a walk around outside. If you want too?" Xandar asked.

Jane's head shot up and she smiled. "Yeah, that would be nice." She replied.

"That's settled then. I'll meet you here in about half an hour. But don't go worrying if I'm a little late."

Xandar turned around and headed out the door, leaving Jane alone in the room behind him.

* * *

A few minutes later Xandar was standing outside a door labelled _Operations Centre_, he double-checked that the disc was still in his pocket and pushed the door open. He was met by a cacophony of sound & bustle of activity. There were at least twenty people in the room either sitting at computers typing away, or standing watching various monitors that were placed around the room. In the very centre of the room there was a raised platform where a teenage boy, with black spiky hair, sat in front of five different screens, which he seemed to be following simultaneously. On either side of him were two Amazonian like women, their faces covered by masks. The boy looked up from his monitors, spotted Xandar and motioned for him to come over.

Xandar nodded to the boy to show his recognition & made his way over to the three of them. When he reached the platform in the centre he stood and waited for the boy to speak to him.

"You've finished with the code?" The boy asked looking over the monitors at Xandar.

"Yes Ram, it's on this disc." Xandar replied, pulling the disc out of his pocket and holding it up in the air so Ram could see it.

"Good. You've finished quicker then I expected. If you would just hand it over so I can check it." Ram requested.

Xandar went to walk round the platform to hand the disc to Ram, but before he even took a step one of the women was already on her way towards him. She took the disc out of Xandar's hand and took it back to Ram.

"Thank you Siva." Ram said as he took the disc off her.

He put the disc into the computer and was again concentrating on one of the screens. Xandar knew that Ram was checking his code for mistakes & that he couldn't leave until he'd finished. To pass the time Xandar looked around the room again & noticed the door he'd come through earlier opening. A tall, slim, blonde haired boy came through it and started to walk towards where Xandar was standing.

When he reached Xandar the boy didn't show him any recognition, he just stood still & looked up at Ram. Xandar looked over him again to see if he recognized him but he couldn't put a name to the face, which he thought was odd as he'd been there for a few months now and thought he had met everyone in the tribe. Xandar was jolted out of any further ponderings by Rams voice.

"You continue to surprise me Xandar. I really don't know how you mange to keep producing code like this, when you say that you'd never written any before you came here." Ram said giving Xandar a piercing look.

"I'm just naturally good with technology I guess." Xandar replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Perhaps. You were the first person to break into this facility without setting off any of my alarms." Ram pointed out.

"Like I said, naturally talented. It's why you let me & Jane stay."

"True." Ram said with a knowing smile.

"Speaking of why you let me stay here, I need to talk to you about your part of the deal. It's been nearly three months now and you still haven't…"

Xandar was interrupted by the blonde boy loudly clearing his throat.

"Yes?" Ram took his gaze off of Xandar and turned it onto the boy instead.

"I've come to bring you my report." The blonde boy stated, holding out a disc.

"Java, would you?" Ram asked.

This time, the girl on the other side of Ram moved round the platform and took the disc from the blonde boy.

"No problems I hope?" Ram asked after he received the disc.

"None at all." The blonde boy replied.

"Good." Ram said smiling. "I don't think you've met each other before have you? As you were away researching at the time of Xandar's stunt."

For the first time since he walked into the room the blonde boy turned to look at Xandar, & gave him an appraising look.

"He really got round all your defences Ram?" He asked quizzically.

"Yes he did. Amazing isn't it that a vert could have so much talent. A bit like you really isn't he?"

The blonde boy shot Ram a look but didn't say anything back.

"Well I suppose it's time for me to introduce my two favourite former verts. Xandar this is Jay, he's my…well I suppose you could say my tactical adviser. And Jay this is Xandar, my little code wizard." Ram said with a broad smile.

Xandar & Jay turned and faced each other. Xandar was wondering what Ram needed a tactical adviser for & where'd he been for the past three months. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear when Ram dismissed them both and only noticed when Jay was halfway to the door. He came back to his senses & headed to the door himself.

* * *

Once Jay & Xandar had left the room Ram went back to looking at his monitors. On four of them code was streaming down the screens & on the fifth there was a simulation of a beach.

"I'm getting closer, but there are still several key points missing from this." Ram said sounding aggravated.

"You'll figure it out Ram." Siva said soothingly.

"I know I will, I don't need you to tell me that!" Ram shouted angrily

"I don't see why you need Xandar here to help you Ram, you could do it all yourself." Java stated

"Of course I could, but with him here I will get it finished quicker."

"OK but why does she have to stay with him?" Java asked. "She's a vert, she doesn't do anything except stink the place up."

"She is here because without her Xandar wouldn't stay and help me. When the code is finished they will both be dealt with. Now Siva, take me to my room, I need to go over Jay's report in private. Java, you stay here and make sure they keep working." Ram ordered.

Siva walked up behind Ram and started to wheel him away from the monitors. She pushed him over to a door in the corner of the room, opened it up and wheeled him through.

"Good." Ram said as they entered the room. "You can leave me now, I need some privacy."

Siva left the room and closed the door behind her. Ram wheeled himself over to a desk & turned on the computer that was on it. The screen lit up and a silhouetted figure appeared on the screen.

"Ram, nice to see you again." Said a deep voice coming from the speakers.

"I'm here to file a progress report." Ram stated.

"Good, how is the subject doing?" The deep voice asked.

"He continues to produce excellent results." Ram replied.

"Of course he does. And have you helped him with his memories?"

"No, I've done as you requested & continued to delay helping him."

"Good, it is imperative that he doesn't get his memories back. It was very lucky that he broke into your facility, we've been looking for him for a while."

"But I don't understand why you need him?" Ram asked.

"It is not your place to understand. All you need to know is that he is important to our plans." The voice replied sounding slightly annoyed.

"Yes, sir."

"As a reward for keeping him there with you, we suggest that you ask him to build you an automatic wheelchair. You'll not be disappointed with the results."

"Yes, sir."

"That is all for today."

The screen went blank, leaving Ram staring at it with a confused expression on his face.


End file.
